op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shop System
The Shop System Like most systems in this roleplay, this one is expected to be followed. The shop system consists of various varieties of items that are sold in different places around the world. A shop is professionally inscribed into the island community, and can even be player-ran. Businesses The main factor in shops is the business behind them. Most major shops will have a head of marketing that keep the chain of shops running smoothly, especially high-end fashion suites and restaurants. Like every business, there is plenty to do to improve the shops, and plenty to do to ruin them and your own character’s reputation, or someone else’s. Businesses work part-in-part with their public counterpart to further increase the possibility of creating an attraction that the entire populace would like. Production Production of your product is important, and will take time to create a logical, flowing system that benefits your business endeavors. Anyone can start a business, let it be a marine—of course with a higher-end rank, approval, and merit—or the complete opposite of the spectrum, a pirate and all other parties. You will need to design a buildable team that grows over a span of years, and doesn’t receive a big “boom” unless it’s truly a revolutionary idea, product, or fashion statement. Your production team will need to consist of workers which of whom you either roleplay working with, meeting, and building up a relationship with them, or by receiving sponsorships from the government power of the island you’re on. Despite anyone being capable of owning a business, the person starting it will have to have the merchant occupation and some sort of leadership trait. It also helps to have other unique traits to backup your character’s success in this field and make it easier on yourself. Experience helps, but not only will you need to have the merchant occupation, you will also need to have the occupation that regards to what you’re trying to do. If you’re trying to make your character a shipwright who sells ships, they will need to have a merchant occupation alongside their shipwright occupation. If you would like to suggest an occupation that you think meets a different criteria than what’s been offered, please post in the suggestions channel of the discord. NPC-owned shops can hire roleplayers once they try to apply through asking for a job description inside the area of work. Distributing Valuables After production is established through your character’s own creative escapades, you will need to follow a system that displays your character’s products efficiently and universally. For every item you plan to sell, you must provide the quantity, typing, star rating, and price. There is a template for this exact usage, and it's provided through the template section—namely the inventory template page. Black Market If your character can gain access to the Black Market without being caught and losing surface revenue, this could be a good, but risky, business stride. Being affiliated with the World Government negates the risk, since they have their own market—allegedly—that they receive rare, or illegal goods from; your character must be a broker to go into this ballpark. Payouts Instead of hogging all of the revenue for your character, unless they have thousands of slaves, it is required for a 30% cut to be distributed to the non playable characters that work as your character’s clerks, workers, retailers, and distributors. Player Payouts The player that's working for an NPC shop owner will receive a starting amount of 100 beli a hour until promoted. Promotions give 10% more money than the last one. Some jobs only have three possible promotions, while some have over ten. It depends on where you can get accepted, and where you can possibly work.